The Love I Always Wanted
by Werehorse23
Summary: Bella got tired of Edwards Crap so she goes to the Volturi. What happens when she finds her true soulmate in the guard?
1. Chapter 1

Edward

A life time of pain would be better than what I feel now. I would rather have my heart ripped out than loose you like this. I wish you knew how much I hurt when you do this. But the funny thing is that I won't ever be able to tell you cause you left yet again. Why do you do this to me? Why do you tell me things and then leave? Why? This is all I ask if that you tell me why you have done this.

Isabella

I finished the note knowing that Alice would see it and headed out of the house and into the city streets of Volterra. I walked until a women asked me if I would like to take a tour of the Castle here in the city. I hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"I know that you're a vampire. I wish to speak to Aro. Take me to him and I won't blow your cover. And trust me I could easier than you think I could." I pulled back and she looked shocked. She pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Felix we have a situation. I have a human here who has threatened our existence. Yes she knows. She wants to speak to Aro. I have to give up looking for food for now until you get here. Alright I will meet you there with the human." She hung up the phone and looked at me.

"How do you know of us?" She asked as she lead me through the city towards the castle.

"I am Isabella Swan Edward Cullen's ex-girlfriend. Aro already knows about me turns out Edward just wanted me around as a play thing and wasn't going to change me. So here I am," I told her. We had stopped outside of the castle doors. When they opened there stood none other than Felix.

"Well, Bella I didn't expect you to be the human hedi was talking about." He said.

"Why hello Felix. I am here to speak with Aro but I go by Izzie now not Bella there are to many bad memories attached to that name," I said. He held out a hand for me to take. I accepted it and he lead me to the throne room.

"Aw Isabella so you're the one who had Hedi in a fit? Well what is it I could do for you?" Aro asked. I smirked.

"I wish to join you here. Me and Edward have found out our differences and he and I have moved on." I told him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well my dear you are welcome to join our elite guard." Aro said with a smile. I smiled back. Them Marcus stepped forward and pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Dear Isabella your bonds here are stronger than the ones with the Cullens. I see them its my gift. You my child will be a great aset to us here." He pulled back and put his arm around my shoulder. Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I have seen Isabella's bonds to us here. She will not just be on the guard she will also be the princess and my daughter," He announced. "Her mate is also here." His gaze locked on to Felix. He smiled at me and I blushed.

"Then its settled. Bella will be changed as soon as possible," Aro said.

"Oh, and Aro I go by Izzie now not bella," I said. I smiled.

"alright then Izzie will be changed…"

"Today," I said.

"Alright then Izzie will be changed today. How about in an hour then," He turned to me and asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I will take her to her room now. And get her ready," Felix said. He came over to me and held out a hand and smiled at me. I took it and smiled back. We walked out of the throne room with my arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Izzie here we are your new place," he said pushing open a huge wooden door with beautiful intricate designs of roses and tulips. When he opened the door the room was beautiful it was a deep read with a huge black iron canopy bed in the center of the room.

"I love it," I said walking into the room. I turned around and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. When I pulled away I looked into his eyes and it was like the whole world stopped and we were the only ones there and then his lips were on mine. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours till we heard a nock on the bedroom door. Felix set me down on the bed and walked to the door.

"Yes Jane what is it," He asked clearly annoyed.

"Aro wishes to speak to you in the throne room about who will change her," She said. "Don't worrie about her I will be here,"

"Fine I will just be a minute," He said. He closed the door and walked over to me and kissed me one time before he left.

"I will be back soon my love," He said. When he left the room Jane came in. She had a huge smirk on her face.

"What do you want Jane," I asked annoyed.

"I am not Jane," She said. Then there was a whirl of wind around her and her formed changed. Victoria took her place.


	3. Chapter 3

I froze on the bed. I didn't dare move knowing it was no use if I moved an inch she would kill me.

"Well Isabella, it looks like I have you right were I can kill you," She sneered. She started to walk over to me but the door was knocked on.

"Bella can I come in," I heard Jane say from the other side of the door. Victoria quickly covered my mouth and spoke in her own voice.

"Ha-ha, Jane It looks like Bella won't be answering you any time soon shes a little busy playing my little game of revenge," She said throwing me off the bed. I cried out In pain as I collided with the hard wood floor.

"Izzie, What's happening,"

"Go get Felix," I cried out but Victoria made sure I didn't speak again as she kicked me across the room. It was harder to breathe.

"Now Now Isabella we wouldn't want you to get injured now would we," She sneered and laughed. I tried to get up but she was right there in front of me and I was thrown across the room again. I hit the corner of the wardrobe with my back and I heard a sickening crack. I Felt myself slipping in to unconsciousness. I heard the door being knocked down and seven people rushing in. I stayed awake just long enough to see Alec and Demetri grab Victoria and drag her out of the room and Felix and Marcus rush over to me.

"Izzie my daughter. Can you heard me. Are you hurt any where," I heard marcus ask. I tiredly nodded my head.

"Where are you hurt child," I opened my mouth and weakly said two words.

"Back ribs," It was almost in audible. He probed my back first and I screamed when he got to where my back had hit the wardrobe. Then he probed my ribs and I winced several times when he touched my ribs. He sighed as I started to slip into the dark.

"We wave to change her or she wont make it. Can you hear her heart beat slowing," He said I assumed everyone nodded because the next thing I knew his voice was at my ear.

"I am sorry my daughter but you will not survive otherwise," Then fire began in my wrists and ankles and neck. Then I felt a needle being stuck into my back where it had hit and my ribs and the fire began there too. The fire burned on for what seemed like years but I know was only three days because that's how long the change lasts.

I heard there voices several time but the only one that really got through the pain was Felix. I heard him every so often whispering that it would be over soon. I hadn't screamed the whole time during the change and I knew they were worried I wouldn't make it. But them the burning started to reseed from my limbs and raced towards my heart. But then with one exaughsted last beat it to stopped and I opened my eyes. I looked around and when my eyes fell on a certain buff vampire I smiled and launched myself at him and kissed him.


End file.
